Lover Boys
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: Koga and Bankotsu have been living together as a happily married couple, or have they? Bankotsu feels as though he doesn't get enough respect and lashes out at Koga. Will the relationship crumble? Yaoi, Lemon, slight hurt/comfort KogaxBankotsu


**Lover Boys**

**Author's Message-This is probably just going to be a one-shot. I wrote this because I read this fic with, although they weren't the stars, Koga and Bankotsu dating. I guess it's just to settle my need to see a fic with these two. Enjoy.**

**Koga and Bankotsu's Shared Pent House **

Koga was walking through the door from his job. He worked as the boss of a huge million dollar company. He only got the job so he could still boss people around. "Bankotsu, I'm home. Work was killer today." Koga had been working for hours over his usual time limit and it was taking its toll on him. He threw his suit jacket on the couch. Bankotsu was in the kitchen when he heard his husband come in. "I'm in the kitchen hon."

Bankotsu [although he worked with social services] was more of a house wife then a dominate male. But he didn't mind, in fact he much preferred it since Koga couldn't cook or clean to save his life.

Koga stood in the doorway staring at Bankotsu's ass through perverted eyes. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that slightly showed his muscle tone. _What a fine specimen,_ Koga thought to himself.

Bankotsu was reaching for something on the top shelf and couldn't reach. Koga chuckled and walked over to help his struggling lover. Bankotsu stuck his tongue out in determination to reach the container using the counter to help push him up farther. "Need some help?" Koga got the container and tried handing it to Bankotsu.

"Give it here Koga." Bankotsu was reaching for the container that Koga was keeping just out of his reach. "Come on _Tsu Tsu_ you're not that short." Bankotsu blushed at the mention of his pet name. "You're so mean Koga." Bankotsu said pulling away from the wolf demon pouting. Koga laughed. Then he pulled Bankotsu by his waist where their stomachs were touching. Bankotsu didn't protest into moving into this position. He just turned away from Koga pouting looking like a stubborn child.

Koga pulled him into s a deep kiss still holding the container in one hand. Bankotsu couldn't help submitting into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Koga's neck. When Koga was about to add his tongue into this little kiss he felt Bankotsu pulling away quickly holding the container in triumph.

"Ha!" Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at Koga and continued the preparations for dinner. Koga gave him a seductive smirk. "You do realize this means war?" Bankotsu flinched and snapped his neck towards the stalking wolf demon. "Koga noooooo please, I haven't even finished dinner?" Bankotsu spoke as if he were a whining child. But when he realized Koga wasn't stopping he bolted for their bedroom with a horny wolf demon on his heels.

"You know you can't out run me Bankotsu." Bankotsu had made it to the living room and had Koga chasing him around the couch. "I was hoping to tire you out." Koga rounded the couch again ending in the same spot that he started in still without catching his lover. "You could tire me out faster if you would just submit to me." He ended up jumping over the couch but Bankotsu was running in the hallway.

"I can't wait to taste that sweet ass." Bankotsu was backing towards the bedroom door. "My ass would be sweeter if you'd let it finish cooking?" He was on one side of the bed with the horny wolf right across from him. "Tell me something Tsu Tsu?" He was around the bed within seconds' right next to Bankotsu holding his struggling wrist. He leaned in close and put his head on Bankotsu's forehead making him freeze. "Are you wearing boxers today?"

He had Bankotsu pinned to the bed before he could protest with arms above his head. "No no, no no, no Koga stop." Koga bent down to kiss Bankotsu's neck. "Why would I leave such an amazing taste?" He said tickling the boys' neck with his mouth. "Mm…because I…mm...want to taste the boar that I'm cooking. Ah, quit it that tickles." Koga was now kissing down his throat [which Bankotsu had so _generously _offered him] and annoying the hell out of Bankotsu. "I don't want to. I'm enjoying this too much. The boar can wait." Bankotsu gave a loud yelp when Koga nipped his neck. "Please Koga? I thought you loved me? If that boar burns you won't see my _sweet ass _for a month." Koga sighed. "Fine just let me check something."

He grabbed Bankotsu's lips again before he could protest and gained entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Then he reached the hand that wasn't holding Bankotsu's hand down into his pants. "Ah!" Bankotsu's back arched at the new sensation on his dick.

Koga was stroking him slowly. "Hm, so you didn't wear boxers today? Somebody was feeling a little horny. Now you are free to go." He let the now erect dick go. Bankotsu whimpered at the loss of his lover but smiled a moment later. "Thank you Koga." Bankotsu gave him another sweet kiss. "Now get off. You're heavy." Koga slid onto the bed and sat up to let Bankotsu leave. "That boar better taste as good as our ass when you're done." Bankotsu smiled. "I don't think that's possible but I'll do my best." He got a slap on the ass when he was leaving and jumped into the air. "Ow! That hurt Koga." Bankotsu stood in the bedroom doorway pouting and rubbing his stinging butt. "I'm looking forward to seeing that after dinner." He yelled after Bankotsu.

Bankotsu took the boar out of the oven. "To think this delicious piece of mat is causing so much trouble. Koga set up the table for me?" Koga passed the kitchen to talk to Bankotsu. "I'm too tired Tsu Tsu. Could you do it, thanks?" He went into the dining room to sit down. "You weren't too tired when you were slapping my ass a couple minutes ago." Bankotsu sighed and picked up the plates and roast with a fake smile on to set up the table. "Say something Tsu Tsu?" Bankotsu didn't meet his gaze. "No I'm fine Koga. I'm fine with working my ass off while you sit in a cushy office yelling and firing people." He started yelling.

"What are you so mad about Bankotsu, and what do you mean cushy? What, do you think my job is easy?" Koga was yelling too. Bankotsu slammed the boar onto the table. "Don't you raise your voice at me Koga. Yes I do think your job is easy compared to mine. You can't even set up the table. I cook, I clean, I wait on you hand and foot, and I work a full time job and you act like you don't even notice!" Koga was seething now. "Nobody asked you to do all this for me. I've been fending for myself since way before I met you and I can fend for myself now. If it's such a problem why don't you just stop then?" Bankotsu stood a little straighter to try and closer to the demon's face. "I didn't want to be asked! I do this because I love you but obviously you don't love me enough to care for the stuff I do for you because you don't say thank you half as much as you should. I made this boar because it's your favorite, do you know hard it is to make a boar?" Koga marched over to the boar. "You know what I think of this stupid boar?" He threw the boar onto the floor.

Bankotsu looked from the ruined boar to Koga. He looked like he was about to explode but instead he pouted. Tears started streaming down his face and he stared at Koga for a moment with hurt in his eyes. "Are you happy now?" He said in barely a whisper. He ran into the bedroom and slammed and locked the door. Koga then realized what he had done and walked over to the door.

He knocked on it gently. "Bankotsu let me in?" It was more of a suggestion then a demand. Bankotsu didn't respond all that could be heard from inside the room was his small sobs. Koga took his keys out from his pocket to unlock the door. He knew the key would come in handy one day.

He walked in and saw Bankotsu crying into a pillow. The poor creature didn't even notice his husband coming in until he felt the bed shake. He didn't turn around but sobbed a bit quieter to hide his sorrow. "Tsu Tsu please listen to me." Bankotsu shook his head. "Tsu Tsu my ass. Go to hell." Koga smirked. He pulled a struggling Bankotsu onto his lap. "Put me down!" Bankotsu didn't want him to see him crying [he'd lose his dignity] so he slapped the wolf out of frustration. Then he flinched knowing he was in for the storm. He stared at the wolf.

Koga was shocked. He stayed in the same position he was in when he first got smacked. He felt Bankotsu's heart beat speed up and smirked. "Nice hit. Feel any better?" Bankotsu turned his gaze away from the wolf. "Not as much as I would if you'd apologize." Koga sighed. "Bankotsu?" The human looked up at Koga. He looked in Koga's eyes and all he saw was sincerity. "I do appreciate _all _that you do for me. I know you do a lot for me, thank you so much. I'm just not used to somebody showing so much care towards me." Bankotsu tackled him onto the bed. "Oh Koga I'm so sorry for hitting at you, you can just be such a jack ass sometimes. I'm sorry for hitting you so hard, please forgive me." Bankotsu took a seat on Koga's hips and was suffocating him in a huge hug. "It wasn't your fault." He started stroking Bankotsu's head. "Tsu Tsu?" Bankotsu was busy nuzzling his nose into his mate's neck. "Hm?" Koga put his hands on his shoulders. "Get off." Bankotsu licked his ear. "No, I'll never let you go ever."

Koga tried prying him off but the boy was stubborn. "Get off me!" Bankotsu laughed and blew on Koga's ear. "Make me." He said all slow and seductive. "Keh, I'd love to." Koga flipped them over where he was on top of Bankotsu. "Now then, where were we?" Bankotsu giggled. "Well you hand was stroking my crotch and your lips were here and my tongue was in there." He poked at Koga's lip. Koga bit his finger playfully. Then he bent down to consume Bankotsu's lips. "Mm." He distracted the human long enough to get his hand down his pants. When he started stroking his dick he could already feel the pre-cum running down. The sudden touch made Bankotsu arch his back.

Koga smiled and sat up to get their clothes off. Koga started playing with Bankotsu's nipples. He sucked on one and squeezed the other. "Ah…mm…stop teasing Koga." Koga licked down his neck. "But it's so fun to see you squirm under me. But I guess I have to make you happy with all that I said." He sighed.

To tell the truth Bankotsu wasn't listening. He was focusing on the great feelings coming from his chest. "Yeah…" Koga laughed to himself and got up. Bankotsu whimpered at the loss of the hand on his crotch. Koga went into one of the drawers near the bed and took out a bottle of lube. "You're bringing that out? For the past like fifty times we had sex you've been too excited to get me ready. When did you get this knew patience with sex?" Bankotsu watched Koga apply the sweet smelling liquid to his dick. "I have my reasons." He lifted Bankotsu's legs on his shoulders. Then he put some of the lube on his fingers. "Hurry up Koga." Koga smirked and put one of his fingers into Bankotsu making the human moan. "Look who's talking about impatience." Bankotsu tried glaring at him but just couldn't focus on anything but the finger traveling through his entrance.

Koga was looking for the boy's prostate for maximum pleasure. "Oooooh." Koga smiled finding the sweet spot. Then he put another finger in and started moving in a scissor motion widening the entrance enough to put the third finger inside. When the third finger entered Bankotsu moaned again. "I-I'm pretty sure I'm prepared Koga." Koga took out his fingers. "I'm coming, keep your…well just wait." Koga laughed at his joke. Then he pushed himself into Bankotsu. "Ahhhhhhh!" Bankotsu was groaning. Then Koga started moving inside with slow thrusts and was gradually getting faster.

"Ah, harder, harder, harder, oh Koga!" As Bankotsu wished Koga went harder. "I'm…gonna …AHHH!" With that Bankotsu came all over his and Koga's stomach's, It wasn't long before Koga sent his seed through Bankotsu and collapsed onto him.

"Koga get off. You're too heavy." Koga gently pulled himself out of Bankotsu. "You know Tsu Tsu I'm getting sick of you calling me fat." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Koga's neck. "What are you going to do about it?" Koga smirked. "We'll talk about that in the morning when I can move." Just then the phone rang. "I'm not moving" said Koga. "I _can't_ move." They let the answer machine pick it up. "Quit it Sesshomaru. Hey guys, I know you're there but being that you didn't answer you're probably doing naughty things. Ah, just give me a minute Sesshy." Inuyasha was pushed off the phone. "Okay we'll call you back when I'm done ravaging Inuyasha" *_Give it back Sesshomaru*_ "Bye. Get back here Inuyasha." The phone cut off.

"I'll tell Inuyasha about today tomorrow, I'm too tired right now." Bankotsu nuzzled his neck into Koga's. "He'll probably have a similar story tomorrow. Goodnight Tsu Tsu." Bankotsu yawned into his neck. "Shut up. I'm tired." Koga squeezed the human's ass getting a yelp before they both fell sleep.

**Hey everybody I hoped you loved this story. I think I did pretty well but I'll only know for sure if you tell me. I want to make a sequel but I need some ideas. Come on people rat and review.**


End file.
